The present invention concerns a covering system for use in connection with appliance mounts. More particularly, the present invention concerns a covering system which includes a dress sleeve and retaining rings which are located between a mount and yoke along a connecting member in order to create an aesthetically pleasing appearance by covering the connecting member and associated hardware and the like.
Appliance mounts are often used to affix appliances such as television screens and the like to a support surface such as a ceiling. However, the construct of such mounts often results in an unattractive appearance since the ceiling mount often consists of a ceiling flange which is fastened to a support surface and a yoke which is connected to the flange by a connecting member. Often located around the connecting member or rod is various hardware such as a cam hoist, wiring, and other structures. It is the exposure of this structure which creates a non-aesthetic appearance.
The present invention presents a solution to this problem by providing a covering system that is cost-effective, economical, easy to install with no tools required, and which creates an appearance that matches the aesthetic appearance of the mounting system. This is done by providing a plurality of rings which are attached to the connecting member or rod and hardware. The rings provide a support surface for at least one cover that wraps around the rings by an inwardly directed biasing force. This holds the sleeve in place. The outer surface of the sleeve has an appearance which matches or coordinates with the mounting system.